


Devils in Disguise

by acciosnapes



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, negan’s army, the saviors - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Canon, Canon Divergent, Daddy Kink, Dating, Death, Destruction, F/M, Family Problems, Fluff, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Oral Sex, Post Apocalypse, Protective Father, Sacrifice, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Walkers, Zombies, head canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: Smitten by the charming Negan, falling for the witty Abraham Ford, running from her protective dad- (F/N) Grimes’ life has been going downhill since the death of her friend, Glenn Rhee. Offering herself up in the place of Abraham’s life, Negan immediately took interest in the young woman who seemed so brave. When swept off her feet by Negan, (F/N) doesn’t know how to feel, especially since she’s been in love with the red haired prick named Abraham for the past few years. Does she chose Abraham and follow her confused heart? Or will her interest be completely caught by the sadistic Savior who just appeared in her life?





	1. Chapter One- Atari 2600

Dear Journal,  
I’ve been lying to myself. It’s hard not to, though. I shouldn’t crave his touch, I shouldn’t long for his lips. But I do. And I have to stop lying to myself. I have to. It isn’t healthy, being locked up with all these feelings. I guess the next time he comes for a check up, I’ll act upon those feelings. It’s stupid, I know. Me! (F/N) Grimes, falling for the man that’s broken dad. It disgusts me, too. I just can’t help it. I can’t stop myself. Plus I’m not pretty enough for him. My hips are too wide, my belly’s not flat enough. I’ve heard about these wives that he has. A bunch of bimbos. I know I shouldn’t call other girls that, but it’s hard not to let my jealousy get in the way of what they have and I don’t. Especially when I want him so bad- 

“(F/N). Come on, Negans arrived and you know what he wants.” You closed your journal, looking up at your dad who stood in the doorway. 

“Alright, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Now, (F/N).” He raised an eyebrow, his tone now stern, before walking downstairs and out the front door. 

You closed your almost full journal, capping your pen before sliding into some shoes and glancing at the mirror. You looked okay, presentable at the least, walling down the stairs and onto the porch as the gates opened, a few big trucks rolling in. Out stepped Negan, a smirk tugging on his face, dimples prominent and face cleanly shaved. Sure, you liked his scruff. But right now? He looked like a real man. You shuffled a bit, biting your lip as you watched him walking over to your dad. Everytime he did it made you nervous, scared for the fate your father had in store for himself, but he was a strong man, and you knew he would persevere. You glanced at Carl and Judith, nodding your head back towards the house. He nodded in agreement, stepping into the dining room, but leaving the door open. 

“Good to see you little darlin’.” Negan sauntered up to you, a gloved finger pressing into your cheek momentarily. A smile flashed across your face and you bit your lip, for some reason poking his dimpled cheek back in return. 

“Nice to see you too, Negan.” Your dad eyed you closely, jaw clenching every so often.

“Rick the prick.” Negan taunted, giving him a look. “Go make yourself useful and fetch some of that powdered lemonade, huh? Back in the storage room y’all have. And don’t you worry, I’ll make myself right at home...if you know what I mean. And don’t come in until I tell you to.” With a wink shot to your dad, he grudgingly made himself leave you alone with the man he hated so much, making his way to the food supply closet. 

“Can I show you something cool?” You asked softly, looking up at him. Negan glanced at you, Lucille resting against his shoulder gently. The sun shining through the porch illuminated his hazel eyes, making them somehow even prettier combined with his amused expression. “Why of course you can, sweetheart. What is it?” 

You gently grabbed his hand, leading him inside and up to your room. You always had a way of making every place you stayed at feel like home. Posters you had found were placed around your room, bookshelves of random books you always read pressed to the wall, an old gameboy sitting proudly on the desk. Your room was the only room Negan didn’t touch, making an awfully dirty comment about why he let you keep your mattress.

“I found it out on a run.” 

“Your prick father makes you go out on runs?” Negan scoffed, eyebrows furrowing as he rested Lucille against the doorframe. 

“No, I snuck out.” You rummaged through your closet dividers, trying to find it. A vintage atari you had gotten and wrapped, all for Negan. You knew how much he loved old games like that, because the first time he came to Alexandria, he sat on your couch and played your gameboy until it lost charge. “Aha! Here it is. I wrapped it and everything.”

“Well aren’t you just the sweetest pea in the bunch.” He praised, grabbing the box from you. “Do I have to wait to open it? Or can I do it right now?” You grinned, biting your lip as you closed you door.

“You can right now, Negan.” 

Sitting on the edge of your bed, he unwrapped it carefully, handing you the wrapping paper to throw away before his eyes saw the box. “An Atari 2600, well I’ll be damned straight to hell, baby girl. You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to find this.” He looked up, his eyes meeting yours before they darkened momentarily. “Clever girl, trying to buy my trust.” Your smile dropped, and you shook your head. 

“N-no, I did it because I actually really lik-“

“I’m kiddin’, princess. No need to get your panties in a twist. I do think you need a proper thank you, though. Come here.” You walked towards him, his hands snaking around your waist as he pulled you down onto his lap, lips pressing into your cheek gently. You felt your face heating up with admirable embarrassment, leaning closer to his lips. A chuckle escaped Negan, and he looked at you. 

“You’ve always been different from everyone here.” He whispered, sliding the gloves off his hand. His finger gently brushed across your lips, dimples poking out as he looked at you in pure amusement. “Not a dick like your daddy, not stubborn like your brother. I do believe you took a liking to me the moment we met, isn’t that right? Because of you that ginger haired, wrestle mania, dick face is still living. All because you did what? Refresh my mind, doll face.” Negans words came out in a whisper, your back shivering. 

“Because...because I offered myself in his place.” Your eyebrows furrowed, tilting your head to the side. “But you took Glenn instead.”

“Everything has to be done for a reason, you know. I did it to protect you.” He whispered, gently twirling your (H/C) hair around his long fingers. 

“Everyone says your a monster. I-I don’t really believe that though. I think you’re strong...and good.” You murmured, looking up into his eyes. 

“See, that’s right. That’s a good girl.” Negan cooed, lips brushing past your cheek again. “But you know what’s just been eating me up? Why does a pretty girl like you, offer yourself in that bastards place? I’ve been dying to know. And I’s really love it if you could enlighten me about it all.” 

You didn’t want to lie to Negan. You didn’t want him to stop trusting you. And you certainly didn’t want to let him down. “Because...I care about him.” You whispered, looking at Negan. 

“So little red ridin’ good secretly likes the big bad wolf, hmm?” A velvety chuckle escaped him once more, and you forced yourself to swallow your nerves building up. “Always knew you liked ‘em big.” His lips were pressed to your ear now, eyes closed against your hair. You could feel his breath fanning agaisnt your goosebump covered skin, nose gently brushing against you. “Always wondered what else you liked.” 

Your breath caught in your throat, and slowly you reached your hand up to press against the side of Negans face, fingers brushing across his cheek. “Maybe I can show you what I like.” You managed to whisper. 

“Maybe you can.” You felt Negans lips creating a line down your neck, kissing and brushing agaisnt the softness of your jugular. His hand reached up, gently grabbing your jaw so you’d look at him. 

“Kiss me, Negan.” You begged, leaning towards him. “I need you.” You stressed, pulling him closer to you. 

That arrogant smile stretched across his lips as he leaned down, kissing you deeply. His mouth molded into yours, eyes shutting tight as you felt his tongue fighting yours for the dominance he so deeply craved. Your back hit the mattress of your bed, pulling him down to you closer as you tugged at the collar of his leather jacket, sliding it down his muscular arms. Negan lifted you with one arm, pushing you tight to his chest as he groaned, moving your hand so you could feel the election tenting up in his pants. 

“Bet big red out there couldn’t fuck you the way I’m about to fuck you. Does daddy know how dirty his little girl is?” Negan growled into your ear as you kissed down his jaw, hands dragging down his bare chest. 

“He doesn’t need to know. You’re my daddy now.” You taunted quietly, and the older man above you breathed out a breathy laugh in response. 

“God damn you sure are fun. I’d get rid of all my wives at the sanctuary if I could just keep you.” 

“Maybe you should. I’m good at keeping company.” You pushed him down onto the bed, now grinding against him as he reached his hands up and tugged off your shirt. 

“Pretty baby.” He cooed, his palms taking handfuls of you’re breasts, your bra now tossed to the side where it hung off the door handle. “Lean down and kiss daddy.” Negan commanded, to which you excitedly followed his orders. You’re kiss was sweeter than the last, where his tender touch gently dragged down your back, pulling you closer before a voice cut you off. 

Shouting was now coming from outside your bedroom window, and you both sat up. Negan caught you before you could fall off his lap, glancing outside. There were a few of his men surrounding a couple of your people, guns pointed to their temples. “Well, duty calls. I’ll come back for you later.” He shot a wink your way, tugging his shirt back on. 

“And your boner?”

“What? Is it that noticeable?” He smirked, looking at you arrogantly. 

“Of course it is. I thought you’d know that.” You tainted as you pulled on your bra and shirt, sliding a jacket over your arms. 

“I do, just wanted to make sure you did too.” And with that, Negan walked out, swinging Lucille over his shoulder cockily. You watched him, a smile tugging at you’re lips before you jogged down the stairs, out the porch to watch the scene go down. “Now I was in there about to have the hottest girl in my life, when you two asswipes ruined my moment. Now you better have a good fuckin’ explanation as to why you’re makin’ so much god damn fuckin’ noise.” Negans jaw clenched, nostrils now flaring. 

“This man was trying to steal, Negan. We stopped him.” A Hispanic man pointed at a little boy you knew named James, and Negan nearly spat out his own tongue. 

“He’s fuckin’ seven, Gonzalez! Leave the kid alone. It doesn’t warrant a fuckin’ gun pointed at him. Now pack up all this shit, I’ll go get the Grimes girl, and we’re goin’ back home.” Negan ordered, glaring daggers at everyone. 

Walking back towards you he smirked, towering above you. “Wanna go back with me tonight? I’ll show you a damn good time.” 

You looked up at him and nodded. “Of course I do.” 

And then it all began.


	2. Chapter Two- Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers first flashback with Abraham, after waking up guilty beside Negan.

The sunlight had barely started coming through the curtained window by the time you had woken up, the room was still dark, and beside you slept Negan, an arm of his loosely draped around your waist. Your hips were aching in the best way possible, neck covered in gentle marks and love bites left by him the previous night, your lips kiss bruised and swollen still. Not wanting to wake the man close by, you let your mind wander, and soon, guilt creeped over you. 

“Okay, okay. Any restaurant you could bring back from before, what would it be?” You asked with a laugh, balancing your walking as you slowly made your way across the bridge ledge, grinning at the man who walked near you, a hand of his cautiously extended in case you slipped. 

“Texas Roadhouse really did it for me.” Abraham shrugged in response, gently grabbing your hand as your foot gave out beneath you. 

“Were you one of those guys who went after church? Always ordered fried pickles and some sirloin? Had a pretty wife, wore polos? Or have you always been some hard ass?” You gently nudged your shoulder with his when he helped you off the ledge, smiling at him. 

A chuckle left him and he nodded a bit. “Got it right to the tee, darlin’.” Abraham flashed you a killer, award winning smile, humming out a bit. “What about you?”

“I really, really miss Ihop.” You breathed out with a huff, flipping the knife in your hand. “Like really bad.” 

“Breakfast sounds delicious right now.” Abraham groaned in agreement, tilting his head back as he rubbed his stomach. “Haven’t had a proper meal in ages. My wife used to cook the best prime rip, always made homemade horseradish too, these killer ass roasted potatoes. It was fuckin’ delicous.” He looked at you, smiling just a bit. “Before all this, what’d you do?” 

“I was still in highschool. I was about to finish my senior year.” You nodded a bit, glancing at him. A cigar hung loosely from his lips, but he hadn’t lit it. He was only savoring the flavor. “But I had it all planned out, I was gonna go to college and stuff. The typical American teenager. I had been accepted into Purdue, I was gonna do some stuff with history, maybe biology. Life had different plans though. For all of us.” You muttered, looking at him. 

“That’s pretty obvious-“ A growl came from behind a car, and you grabbed a knife from your belt, easily taking the Walker down as you two continued walking. 

“I think we’re getting close to that store.” You whispered, finally crossing the bridge. Walking off the highway exit you saw the little shoppette, silenced and cleared of any Walkers. “Aha! Let’s go.” You smiled, jogging down to the entrance. 

“Keep a look out, the store’s small but there’s a lotta corners. We go in, get what we need, and leave. No messin’ around.” Abraham warmed, giving you a look. 

“Me? Messing around? No sir.” 

“Says the girl who about passed out from runnin’ around that Target so damn much.” 

“They had oreos.” 

“Stale oreos.” 

“They were still oreos.” 

“Give or take a late expiration date. Now come on, (F/N). Food, batteries, medicine. Let’s go.” 

You spent your time in the little shop filling up your bag. You had found some random canned food, a few boxes of spaghetti, some random batteries and a few bandages. Meeting up with Abraham, his bag was filled to the brim with different types of medicine. “Pretty damn successful if you ask me.” You wiggled your eyebrows at Abraham who rolled his eyes, still nodding in agreement.

“Damn straight honey. Now come on, I don’t have a good feelin’ about this place.” He gently grabbed your bicep, walking out slowly. 

“Should’ve stayed inside.” You groaned, seeing a hoarde walking toward snow you two. There must have been about thirty, maybe thirty five. And almost in perfect unison they looked at the two of you, beginning to make their way over. 

“Mother dick!” Abraham groaned, shutting the doors to the shop and untying his belt. He used it to keep the doors from opening, pulling a shelf out and placing it in front so they wouldn’t get in- a barricade of sorts. “Alright honey, grab that desk and stack it up.” Abraham ordered, pushing ad many shelves as he could. Soon, the entrance and the windows were shielded, the tiny store now dark. “Brought a lighter by any chance?” 

“Yeah, I did.” Wiping the sweat from your forehead you handed him the lighter, sighing out as he grabbed some books and lit the pages on fire, creating a make-shift light source for the time being.

“I’ll tell ya’, those fuckin’ walkers are really killin’ me.” He groaned, resting his head against the wall. 

You nodded slowly, adding some more stuff to keep the fire going. “It’ll be dark soon, maybe we should find a way out.” 

“That’s a stupid idea, (F/N). They’ve got us surrounded. Let’s just wait ‘em out until mornin’. It can’t hurt to be away from Alexandria.” 

You snorted a bit, nodding. “I’ll tell you what, Deanna really is killing me with this whole job thing. She put me up for child care. Me! Taking care of kids! It’s just cause she saw me with Judith. But holding your baby sister is a lot different than holding another persons kid.” You sighed, staring at a random spot on the floor. “Did you have kids?” 

Abraham glanced up at you, blankly staring for a moment. “A boy and a girl.” 

“What were their names?” 

“Doesn’t matter now, does it?” 

With a sigh you looked down, before scooting over beside him. “You know...I had a boyfriend before all this started. You remind me a lot to him. He was a sophomore in college, we had always dated behind my dads back.” You laughed softly at the memory, gently biting your lip with a small smile. “His name was Anthony. This super tough guy, going to college for architecture through the Army. He had red hair too, and the prettiest brown eyes. I miss his eyes. It wasn’t really love...I mean, not real feelings, I guess. It was just exciting being with an older guy, he was my first proper boyfriend. Because I always liked middle aged men.” Abraham snorted, his eyes glued to the fire as you told your story. You grinned, gently nudging his shoulder. 

“When this all broke out, we went with my mom and Carl to this campsite at the top of the hills in Georgia. That’s where we met Daryl and Glenn and everybody. Then one day, we went back to Atlanta to try and find Daryl’s brother, Merle. And I watched Anthony run off because he got scared. This big, incredibly tough guy. Super southern, loved football and house parties with beer keg’s, the whole works. Now that I think about it, he was sort of a dick, but he was nice enough. Six foot three, this huge guy, running away from one Walker. I tried to stop him, tried to throw him my gun. Something, anything...and then he tripped, right in front of this alleyway, and like...six more Walkers started to run towards him.” Your voice was quiet now, a mere whisper as you told your story. 

“And I remember trying to run towards him, but it was too late. We took the Walkers down, the whole works, but they still got to him. I can hear his scream sosmetimes, full of complete agony and distress. And the scene...the-the picture, you know? All bloody and ripped apart. His jaw was missing, intestines all pouring out. But whenever I think about Anthony, I don’t see that. I see us out on our first date, I see his smile and how he tilted his head back to laugh. I see him with his little sister at football games, him hunched over studying during late nights. Even though the last time I saw him he was a bloody mess, I don’t see him that way.” 

“What I’m trying to tell you, Abraham, is it’s okay to think back on the past. You don’t have to let this world we live in get in the way of who you used to be. You can still think about your wife, you can still remember what made you fall in love with her. Your kids names do matter, they do, Abraham. Our old lives still matter, they’ve never left. When all this settles down, when the last Walker is wiped out...we’re eventually going to evolve back into who we used to be. We’re not all gone. Somewhere, deep inside, there’s still that family man who liked Texas Roadhouse. And somewhere inside me, there’s still a history nerd who was gonna go to Purdue.” You poked his chest, turning to look at him face on. 

He looked at you, nodding a bit. “Son of a bitch.” He whispered, gently brushing some hair behind your ear. Abraham sighed, reaching to grab your hand. “You sure do know how to make a man feel a certain way.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, letting out a short snort of a laugh. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m sayin’...you, y’know...make my chest all tight.” Abraham was struggling with his words, not really knowing how to put it in simpler terms. “What I mean is-“ 

“It’s understood, Abraham.” You grinned, biting down on your lip. “I get it. You make me feel things too. You admitted softly, gently leaning against him. 

“When we get out of here, and go back to Alexandria, you can come over to my place. We can have dinner or soemthin’. Make it feel like it did before the world went to shit.” 

“I would like that.” 

“Me too.” 

The Walkers shuffled and groaned from outside, the door rattling every so often and the windows creaking. It became a sound you two were so used to, it almost seemed like a lullaby. You dozed off against him, only to be awaken by one of the shelves collapsing over. Then another one. Then another. Until the only thing holding the door was Abraham’s belt. 

“Vacation’s over sweetheart. We gotta make a run for it.” Abraham grabbed the bags swiftly, kicking the back door open and sprinting out with you on his tail. 

The Walkers began to follow, and Abraham continued to make sharp turns. “I can’t keep up!” You cried out, tripping over your own two feet with every sprint. 

“A left! Take a left, (F/N)!” He commanded, and you did as he said, finding yourself in an alleyway. “Here, quick, quick.” He helped you over the gate, following behind closely. Abraham tossed you the bags of supplies, the Walkers easing into the corner and grabbing his pant leg as he tried to hop onto the trashcan. 

You grabbed your gun, shooting one down. Then two. But there were too many. They grabbed and clawed at his legs as he kicked them off, pulling him back momentarily from your grasp. And for the first time in your life, you really did believe the great Abraham Ford was going to fall. But not today. You continued shooting them down, more and more piling in the right corner. 

“Behind you!” Abraham grabbed his gun, shooting down a couple stragglers who pulled away from the group and were sneaking up towards you. 

“My hand, Abraham. Take my hand!” He grabbed your much smaller hand tightly, and you pulled him towards you with all your might. 

“Jesus christ one just bit my fuckin’ foot!” 

“Did it get your skin?” You asked loudly over the chaos. 

“No, just the boot. But the son of a dick really thought he could fuckin’ try!” He roared out in anger and you pulled him harder, until he had toppled over the gate and collapsed on top of you. 

“Any cuts? Any bruises?” You cupped his face in your hands and looked him over, eyebrows furrowed in distress. 

“That fuckin’ dick thought he could get me!” Abraham pushed himself off of you and the ground in a fit of rage, grabbing his knife from his pocket and making his way towards the group. 

Through the bar of the alley way gate he began to stab them one by one through a blind rage, watching as they piled on top of one another. “Abraham.” Your soft voice pulled him out of his bitterness, and he turned to look at you. Blood was splattered against his cheeks, eyes dark, yet a little smile graced his lips. Pushing some sweat drenched hair out of us forehead, you grabbed his hand. “Come on. They’re off our asses. Let’s get back home.” 

“Home. Yeah...home.” 

With an arm draped around your waist, he walked down the other alley, turning the street back to the bridge. 

“(F/N)?” The name was coaxing you. 

“Hmm?” 

“(F/N)?” 

Your head turned, eyes snapping open. There Negan sat up, looking at you with a cocky smirk on his lips. “Now how was that for a night cap, aye?” 

“Good morning, Negan.” You managed to get out, swallowing your feelings. 

“Mornin’ to you too, darlin’. It’s nearly eight, would you care for breakfast? We got it all. Waffles, eggs, bacon-“ 

“I’m...I’m alright. I’ve never been big on breakfast.” You murmured, smiling at him a bit. “But I think I should be getting back to Alexandria. I forgot we had a supply run today. We were going into the town over, they have this super Walmart there that we’ve been clearing the past few weeks.” 

“You really want to leave? Was I not good enough for you?” He asked jokingly, standing up bare naked. “Because I do believe I gave you a pretty damn good orgasm...or four...or five.” Negan snickered, throwing you a shirt as he tugged on some boxers and a pair of jeans. 

“No! No, you were amazing. Really. But I do have other duties to attend. If I could sleep around with you all day, by God I sure fucking would.” 

“Naughty girl.” Negan taunted, walking over to you. “Tell me, can we make this a regular?” Your back was pressed into the wall, his hands gracing your hips. “Because I sure do enjoy that pretty body of yours.” 

“Anything for you.” 

“Thatta girl. Now let’s get you back home. Don’t want your asshole of a daddy worryin’ about his little angel, now do we?”


	3. Chapter Three- Strawberry’s and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends time with Abraham, and begins to wonder what life could be like with him as her guilt catches up to her mind.

Sweat was beading at your brow as you sat on the porch step, humming out as you watched Judith wobbling around the porch. “Come on baby, let’s get you to Tara. I have to get to work.” You cooed in her ear softly, kissing her cheek gently as you carried her over to Tara’s house. You two chatted momentarily before you walked over to the local gardens with a basket, humming softly as you got to work planting new seeds and gathering things that had bloomed. 

You had just finished picking a strawberry, when a voice startled you. “You were with Negan for a while last night.” Abraham spoke, and you gulped slowly. 

“Yeah, he took me to the Sanctuary.” You murmured, looking at him over your shoulder. 

“He’s the enemy, (F/N).” He reminded you, crouching down beside you and picked a strawberry, tossing it in your basket. “I’ve noticed how you talk to him.” 

Sitting back, you looked at Abraham with a heavy sigh, thinking for a moment. Everything he was saying made perfect sense, you couldn’t argue with that. The only real thing that made you attracted to Negan, was that he simply intrigued you, and he was hot as hell. But right across from you was someone ten times better, of course you couldn’t see that, though. 

“Abraham, I know he’s bad. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t funny.” 

“I’m funny, you know.” 

“Don’t you have Sasha? Rosita? Why does it matter what I do or who I chose?” 

“Because you’re different than everyone here. Somehow you’ve managed to keep yourself pretty and gentle and god damn kind, all the while bein’ a zombie slayin’ badass. Sasha is still caught up with Tyreese, Rosita can be one mean bitch. But you?” Abraham chuckled, shaking his head. “Now there’s not a lot of women like you. And you’re a fine woman. A fine woman that Negan definitely doesn’t deserve.” 

Your cheeks heated up, and you gently bit down on your lip with a soft sigh. “Thank you.” Was all you could manage. 

“Come on. I got to show you somethin’, sweetheart.” 

You left the basket of fruits and vegetables on the ground, taking his hand as he lead you away from the gardens momentarily. “I found him while I was out on a run. Poor fella’, all alone.” 

“What is it?” You asked curiously, following him into his house. 

In the corner, in a little box with blankets all surrounding him, sat a tiny kitten. With long gray fur and half an ear kissing, he purred and meowed as he slept. “Abraham!” You gasped out, scooping the tiny creature in your hands. “I love cats.”

“I know... miracle he made it. With all those walkers outside and shit. I’ve been waitin’ for you to name him.” 

“He looks like a Chester.” You laughed, smiling at your friend. The kitten purred, gently nudging his head into your neck. 

“You’ve always had a way with kids and animals. Me? Not so much.” Abraham cleared his throat, leaning against the edge of his island. “Do you think you could teach me the ropes? So I don’t bitch up and hurt the poor guy?” 

“Of course I can.”

He looked at you, smiling a rare smile. “Chester, huh? That’s a pretty cute name. When I first picked him up I was scared I’d break him. Barely the size of my hand.” 

“You are a pretty big guy.” You laughed, biting your lip as you leaned against the counter adjacent to him. Your eyes met his, and you frowned, looking down at your feet for a moment. “Abraham-“ 

“I don’t think I’ve ever given you a proper thank you.” He finally spoke, looking down at his feet. “You saved my life, back when we first met Negan. Without you...well, I would’ve ended up just like Glenn.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“Well it’s true. I would be gone right now. There’d be nobody to annoy you, nobody to interrupt your gameboy sessions.” He chuckled, shaking his head a bit as you two remembered the countless times he’d pull you away from your games to go on runs and sneak around with him. “You’re...you’re a damn good person, and a real articulate gal.” 

Smiling, you met his eyes, cheeks a rosey pink. “I just...acted on my first instinct.” 

“Kind of flatterin’ your first instinct was to save my bitch ass.” Abraham stepped towards you, his fingers gently running through your hair. “Makes me feel certain feelings I haven’t really felt in a while. Not with Sasha. Not with Rosita. Not with anybody.” 

“Abraham.” You whispered softly, turning away from him a soft guilt began to bubble up inside of you. You set Chester down in his makeshift bed, turning back to the man. “Are you sure you-you wanna do this? I mean I’m...I’m a nobody! I’m young and naive and I’m not good enough for yo-“ 

“It’s Negan, isn’t it?” 

“What?” 

“I know you. And I know once upon time you had feelin’s for me. It was painfully obvious, you know. And I know that you’d be hoppin’ on my fuckin’ dick if it weren’t for that asswip of a little boy.” You could tell he wasn’t getting aggravated now, his tone becoming sharper and angrier. 

“Now Abraham...you’re just jumping to conclusions. I never said-“ 

“But I fuckin’ know the answer!” 

“Abraham stop! Okay?” You shouted above his current rage, jaw clenching. “Yes, I slept with Negan last night. But what does it matter to you? Nobody is just good, nobody is just evil. The same way you’re not just a tough guy in camo pants! The same way I’m not some sweet little girl who picks strawberries. The same fucking way Negan isn’t just some bat swinging sadist! Everyone had gray area! And just because you can’t fucking see that doesn’t mean it isn’t real!” Your words came out in a raspy scream now, eyes filled to the brim with bitter tears. “You don’t have to see what I see, but it doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me!” 

“You’ve got some fuckin’ balls messin’ around with the devil, little girl.” He growled. 

“I’m not a little girl, Abraham.” 

“Well you sure are actin’ like one, (F/N).” 

A scoff left your lips and you rolled your eyes, turning your back to him. “I loved you, Abraham. Then you got back with Rosita. Then you hooked up with Sasha. When will you learn?” 

“That’s rich. Considering Negan has a dozen wives wait-“ 

“Shut up about Negan! We’re not talking about right now. We’re talking about then.” Turning to look at him once more, your face furrowed in aggravation, tears threatening to spill as you knitted your eyebrows together. “You were the first man I ever actually loved, after all this went to shit. The first man I would have died for, and I think I’ve made that clear. You took my virginity, my innocence, my heart-“ Your throat tightened with emotion, and you just shook you head. “You hurt me. And each time you did, you just expected me to crawl right back to you. I’ll give you time to think about everything you did to me, but until then, I’m done giving myself to you time after time, Abraham Ford.” 

“(F/N) I-“ 

You walked out the door, shaking your head a bit as you wiped off your cheeks with the back of you hand, memories rushing to your head as you wobbled back home. You laid on your bed, closing your eyes as you let your thoughts wonder, each one only about Abraham. 

“I know you’ve got more left in you.” He grunted, turning to look at you. 

“Abraham leave me alone.” You giggled, pushing his shoulder gently. 

“Come on, sugar. One more kiss.” 

“That one little kiss is gonna turn into a whole makeout session.” 

“It never goes farther though. What harm can it make?”

You rolled your eyes, turning to him with a lopsided grin. “You always do find some way to get whatever you want, don’t you?” 

Abraham hummed in response, chuckling as he grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to his chest, nodding. “I do. And I want you right about now.”

“And you can have me, right about now.” You teased, giggling softly as his lips cascaded against your jaw, finally meeting your own. 

You shook your head, trying to get the memory of Abraham out of your system. But to no avail. 

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t wanna.” His hand gently dragged down your bare back, both of you hidden in a room away from everyone that slept in the little church. They all made camp in pews, not wanting to be separated with the curious Father Gabriel on their tails. 

“No...no I do, Abraham. I really do.” You murmured, leaning up to meet his lips with yours. He leaned down, kissing you gently, lovingly, pouring his emotions out for the first time in a long time. 

“You’re the prettiest sight I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He whispered, letting his lips drag down to your collarbones. 

“And don’t get me started on you.” You breathlessly joked, allowing him to set you on the desk ledge. “Seems kind of bad, doesn’t it? Having sex in a church.” 

“We’ll give God a good show, don’t worry. He won’t damn us to hell, you’re too pretty to burn.” Abraham snickered, and you gently slapped his shoulder. “There’s nothing left that’s moral anyway (F/N). We gotta live wherever now. And if that means screwin’ in some Baptist church, then god damn, were screwin’ in some Baptist church!” 

“Shhh!” You begged through giggles, his hands massaging your sides gently. “You’ll wake everybody up!” 

“If my rant doesn’t, your moans sure will.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

“It sure fuckin’ is, baby.” 

Abraham let his lips wander your neck, his hand dragging down to the area between your thighs. Slowly, you spread you’re legs for him, letting his fingers slowly move up your folds. “Take me, Abraham. Please.” You begged softly in his ear, your eyes closing. 

“My pleasure.” He let his finger slide into your entrance, his head tilting back a bit. “You’re fuckin’ tight, sugar.” You watched as he bit his lip, the edges of his eyes crinkling with a smile as he slowly added a second finger. 

With your face gently buried in his neck, you moaned out softly, hands gently resting on his chest as he began to finger fuck you slowy, stretching you out for him. His thumb grazed over your clit, a whimper escaping you as you began to kiss across his collarbones, leaving a hickey or two across his jugular. You could feel his jaw clenched tightly as you did so, his erection hardening against your thigh. Reaching down, you unzipped his pants, your hand brushing across his tightening boxers. 

“Come on Abraham. I need you.” You stressed, eyes closing for a moment. 

“You’re sure you want this?” 

“Yes you big dope. Now come on.” You smiled a warming smile, arms wrapping around his neck as he snaked his around your waist in return. 

“Try not to make that much noise. It’ll hurt, but just for a second. I am pretty big.” Abraham grinned arrogantly and you rolled your eyes with a hint of playfulness, humming out softly as he pressed his tip against your entrance. 

Abraham pushed in slowly, inch by inch until he had filled you all up. You moaned with every thrust, gently running your fingers through his hair as he gave you a moment to adjust to his size-

The memory seemed so distant, so far away. Yet it wasn’t that far away at all. With a soft sigh you bit your lip, burying your face in the pillow. What the hell were you going to do? You’re heart was split in two, undecided. You craved Abraham’s love, but Negan gave you a fiery feeling. At the moment, you felt like a real big whore, but you knew that wasn’t true. It was just your mind playing games. 

If none of this had happened, you two never would have met. You never would have been graced by his smile, you never would have known his touch or his laugh. What a life that would be, not knowing Abraham Ford. A sad, lonely, bitter life. He taught you many things, he gave you real, proper feelings. Although they were jumbled up every so often, although they were hard to articulate at times- you loved him, very much. 

With a heavy groan you looked up, staring at the ceiling cautiously and closely, the front door opening. 

“Dad?” You called out softly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Just making sure it was you.” 

Rick walked up the stairs, standing in your doorway. “Negan...did he-did he...” He looked at his feet, furrowing together his eyebrows. “Hurt you?” 

“No, dad. He didn’t hurt me. He just showed me around the place.” You whispered, glancing up and giving him a smile. “Abraham rescued a kitten. Maybe you could take Judith there, to see it. His name is Chester.” 

Rick smiled a bit, chuckling softly and nodding. “I will after dinner. Tara has her right now.” 

You nodded a bit, humming out. “Alright.” Rick turned, going to leave. “Hey dad?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

He glanced over his shoulder and grinned a bit. “I love you too, (F/N).” 

You watched him walk away, never before feeling the red hot guilt this vividly inside of you as you did now.


	4. Chapter 4- Red Hot Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan has a real talk with (F/N), Abraham gets jealous.

“Now, I’m a pretty understanding guy.” Negan chuckled, walking along the group of the Alexandrians all lined up on the street, Lucille resting on his shoulder. “But I give you two weeks to go get my men some food, and all you little bitches have is a few loaves of bread, some strawberries, and lettuce? You think these fine men all lined up and jacked up want to eat fuckin’ lettuce? Now I don’t know what pussy ass shit y’all are runnin’ here in this fine, fine joint, but I will not tolerate it.” His voice became tougher, jaw clenched as he looked at everyone who wasn’t in charge of the food all lined up, shaking with fear. 

You rolled your eyes, cradling Judith to your lap as she played with a random toy you had found her. Negan was a drama queen all the time, you knew he was just overreacting, and you seriously doubted he’d do anything. Not with Judith out, he actually liked her. 

“This is your last warning.” Negan growled, eyebrows furrowing together with aggravation. “I will not let this slide the next time I come back.” 

You could hear his footsteps walking towards you, and you let out a soft sigh, biting down on your lip. “Good to see you again, sugar.” 

The name caused a pang to momentarily snap through your heart. That was Abraham’s name for you, not Negans. But you looked up and smiled a bit, nodding. “Nice to see you too, Negan.” 

“Let me see her.” He crouched down, scooping Judith up in his arms. “Isn’t she just so god damn precious?” He cooed, pinching her cheek. Judith let out a soft giggle, swatting at his gloved hand. 

“She is pretty cute.” You agreed, smiling at him. 

“How about you come to the Sanctuary for dinner? We got some better food from the Kingdom. Fresh muffins, cookies- your company sounds pretty damn nice.” He bit his lip, looking you over hungrily. 

“I don’t know, Negan...people might think we’re up to something.” You shuffled, looking down at your feet. 

“You’d be the most feared lady in Alexandria. You know that? If everybody knew you were mine, well,” he let his hand drape across your waist. “Nobody would fuck with you.” Negan let his teeth nip your ear momentarily before returning his attention back to Judith. “I’m gonna take the little squirt on a walk, I’ll be back.” 

“I’ll come with you, Negan. Wait up.” You retired your shoes and grabbed Judith’s toy, catching up with him. 

“It’s a nice day.” He hummed out. 

A snicker escaped your lips. “Are you trying to make small talk, Negan?” 

Negan let out a snort, laughing a bit. “Maybe I am.” 

“I never pinned you as the type of man to do much talking.” 

“Not usually. But like I said baby, you’re different.” 

“What makes me different than all your wives back at the Sanctuary?” You asked curiously, looking at him. You watched as Negan tightened his jaw momentarily, eyes glossed over as he looked to the distance ahead of him. “You remind me of someone I used to know. Before all this shit happened.” 

“Oh.” You whispered simply. 

Judith rested her head on his shoulder as you three walked, humming some little song she had made up. Negan glanced at you, sitting on a bench beside the little pond as he set Judith on her lap. “If this shit show never happened, what do you think you’d be doing?” 

The question hit you suddenly, and you looked at Negan blankly. You wouldn’t have expected that question out of a man like him. “I’ve lost count of the days, honestly. But I think I’d be out of college by now, maybe twenty two, twenty three? I would like to have a husband, some older man with a charming smile. Maybe I’d be a history teacher or-or do something at a museum. Live a nice quiet life, back in Georgia. That’s my home.” You whispered, looking down at your hands. “Well, not anymore. But you know.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Negan whispered, pondering your answer. He glanced at you, smiling a bit. “Hey! I’m an older man with a charming smile.” He mused with a wink. 

“Sure you are.” You grinned in return, letting Judith play with your hand. 

“What?” Negan gasped in fake hurt, holding a hand to his heart. “Do you not think I’m handsome?” 

“No, I don’t.” You smiled and turned to him, leaning closer. “I think you’re more than handsome. I think that gods above have nothing on you.” You admitted, gently kissing his now stubbly cheek. 

“See, that’s more like it.” 

Abraham walked by, and Negan stuck out Lucille. “Remember this girl?” He taunted, looking at the red headed man before passing Judith to you. Negan stood up and puffed out his chest, yet Abraham was still a few inches taller. “What? Do you need a refresher?” 

“Negan-“ You began, but the bitter look Abraham gave you was enough to shut you up mid sentence. 

“Oh! Oh...well I’ll be damned straight to hell.” Negan snickered, looking at Abraham as his jaw became set and nostrils flared. “Looks to me like you’re jealous.” 

Abraham didn’t speak. 

“Negan, please. Not...not in front of Judith.” 

He looked at you, biting down on his lip as he returned to your side at the bench. “Well you must be pretty fuckin’ special, for his royal highness to get off his high horse.” Abraham sneered, beginning to walk off with his head still stuck arrogantly high. 

Negan grunted out a bitter noise , standing up. But your hand on his shoulder stopped him. “No, Negan. Don’t.” 

He turned to you, eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing. “He can’t talk to me that way.” 

“Negan.” You warned softly, and Judith reached out towards him, gently cupping his cheeks with a giggle. His features softened, and he sighed out quietly. 

“Sorry.” He grumbled. 

Once more, you were taken aback. “Has anybody ever told you about the Governor?” You asked, tilting your head to the side. 

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’, chuckling as Judith played with his face. 

“Back in Georgia, we had this Prison as our camp. Really nice, safe. It’s where she was born. And there was this little town called Woodbury. The Governor ran Woodbury, nobody knew his real name except this chick named Andrea, but she’s another story. Anyway, he took a liking to me in particular and would always bring me to Woodbury. I was younger then, it wasn’t too far after everything happened. Maybe eighteen, nineteen. Anyway, I keep getting off track.” You giggled, humming out softly. “He would always take me to Woodbury, give me wine, home cooked food. He’d kiss my cheek, try and talk me up, the works. All because he wanted to try and overrun the prison through me.” 

Negan looked at you, tilting his head to the side. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked curiously. 

“Is that what you’re doing to me?” You asked quietly, eyes now hooded. 

“Hey, hey. No.” His voice was stern, and he grabbed your chin to look at him. “Not at all. I’m not like that. I have all that I need, I’m already in Alexandria, am I not?” 

You let out a little laugh, nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Why do you worry about that, doll?” 

“Because...” You shrugged, scooping up Judith as you saw her yawn out. “I just don’t want to be used as a pawn again, you know? You think some guy takes. a genuine liking to you, but he’s just trying to kill your dad. It’s more likely than you think.” You groaned, looking at him with a little hint of playfulness sparkling in your eyes. Negan chuckled, biting his lip again, for like the hundredth time. Not like you were complaining. “Oh! Have you met Chester?” 

“I have not. Who’s that?” 

You walked him back to your house, smiling softly. “He was rescued, back in town.” You stepped into your living room and scooped him up, showing Negan the growing kitten. 

Chester yawned softly, nipping at your hand with kitten like gentleness. Negan smiled, taking the cat from your hands. “Now this is one cute fuckin’ guy.” He mused, ruffling behind the kittens ears. 

“Agreed. How’s that Atari?” You asked, walking to the kitchen to make some lemonade. 

“Barely get off it! Only to do business and rounds.” 

You handed him a glass, petting Chester’s forehead before laying Judith down for a nap on the loveseat.

“That’s interesting.” You hummed out, kicking your feet up on the couch arm. 

Negan looked at you, his tongue wiping across his bottom lip. “You look beautiful today.” 

“Flattery to win me over?” 

Negan chuckled, shaking his head a bit. “Just staying the truth-“ 

The front door of the house opened, and Abraham stepped in, clearing his throat. “Came to pick up Chester.” He grunted out. 

Glancing at him, you tilted your head to the side. “Couldn’t have wait?” You murmured. 

“No. I have gate duty later, gotta get him how.” 

“I’m not too sure I like your tone of voice.” Negan looked at Abraham, standing up once more. His eye was on Lucille resting against the corner of the room, making his way towards Abraham. 

You sighed out softly, setting your glass of lemonade to the side. “Come on, Negan. Calm down.” 

“I think you’re forgetting your place.” Negan looked at you, eyes narrowing. 

“And I think you’re forgetting yours.” You snapped back, eyebrows furrowing together aggravatedly. 

“Excuse me?” 

He had you backed into a corner now, jaw clenched as he leaned down to meet your eyes. “You heard me.” 

“Maybe I should take you back to the sanctuary and teach you a lesson.” His voice escaped him like a low growl, his fingers digging into your hips. 

Your lips parted, and a whine of pain escaped you. “Negan stop. You’re hurting me.” You snapped, breath leaving your nostrils in a heavy burst of air. 

“You heard the girl. Don’t touch her.” Abraham snarled, protective of you, although you two weren’t really on talking terms. 

Negan glared, standing up straighter. Inside of him, emotion turmoil was ensuing. He hated the red headed man, hated his guts. Something about his southern drawl, something about how he made him feel just a little less manly. And don’t get him started on the fact he was significantly taller than Negan was. Negan also didn’t like how Abraham looked at (F/N), the same way he did. From the moment he saw her, he knew he had to have her. Yet it seemed in one way or another, big red already had her. 

His jaw clenched, and he turned to look into Abraham’s blue eyes, intense hatred seeping from his every poor. “You better watch your back, ginger ale. I don’t fuckin’ mess around.” 

“Negan, just leave! Okay? You’ve done your routine check-“ 

“I thin you forget yourself!” He snapped, his voice raising in an angry shout. 

Judith began to cry from the loveseat, and you frowned, rushing over to her and scooping her up. “You heard the girl. Leave.” Abraham snapped. 

Negan looked at you, a flash of hopelessness gracing over his eyes. He grabbed Lucille and turned towards Abraham sharply, and for a brief moment you truly believed he was about to bash his head in, but Negan didn’t. He simply walked out the door, and soon you heard the heavy trucks leaving the gates. 

You laid Judith back down to sleep, turning towards Abraham and clearing your throat softly. “I-“ 

He let out a sigh, stepping towards you and wrapping you in his arms. “You’ve got yourself in some deep, deep shit, sugar.” 

“I know.” You whispered, tears filling your eyes as you nuzzled your face into his chest. 

“Nothin’ I can’t help fix. Don’t worry, (F/N). Soon, this is all gonna be over. We can all just live our lives, no Negan. Did he hurt you?” 

You lifted up the edge of your shirt, glancing at your waist. “No bruises.” You smiled, looking up at him. “Promise you won’t tell dad about...you know?” 

He stuck out his pinky, sighing softly as he hooked his with yours. 

“I promise.”


	5. Chapter Five- The Inevitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham and (F/N) talk out their issues & negan. Reader has a flashback & is pulled into bad decision making once more.

The watch tower gave a clear view of all of Alexandria. At this hour, not a lot of house lights were still on. The street lamps flickered and stood tall, the gardens illuminated by light coming from someone’s front door as they sat in their living room. Abraham was leaned against the window ledge, sweat beading against his forehead, arms crossed simply. He heard the ladder creak, his hand reaching to grab his gun. 

“It’s just me, Abraham.”

“Oh.” He lowered his gun, sighing out in contentment. “You look nice tonight.” 

“Are you saying that because this is your shirt?” You asked playfully, grinning up at him. He used to have this long sleeved, white button up, Deanna gave it to him when everyone first got to Alexandria. Of course, you took it. It was tied in a knot at the front, a few of the buttons loosely gone at the top from getting snagged in a car door once upon a time. “Maybe. Anythin’ looks good on you though.” A smile tweaked at his lips, and you let out a soft hum. “You know, Abraham...I don’t think of Negan the way I think about you.” “How do you think about Negan?” “I’m attracted to him.” You saw his back tense, his neck twitch a bit as his hold on the window ledge became tighter. “But...only sexually. I enjoy him in the moment, but now when I’m away. I feel bad for the things we did that night, but only when he isn’t around. He keeps me company, and he does it well. But, Abraham-“ You sighed softly, shaking your head. “Negan isn’t you.” “How do you think about me?” He asked slowly, turning to you. “Like you’re the last piece of candy in the box.” A little giggle escaped you before you looked down, shrugging a bit and sighing quietly. “I love you, Abraham. But you’re not really the type to settle down, you’ve made that clear. And in this world? There’s no such thing as real relationships. Dog eat dog, right? First come, first serve.” Abraham looked at you, gently grabbing your hand and pressing it to the side of his cheek. With a little nod he leaned down, his forehead pressing against yours. “Hell, you’ve allways been smarter than me, sugar.” His hands dragged down your sides, and with a soft help of pain he pulled away in momentary fear. “Sorry, sorry.” “Was it Negan?” “No, Abraham.” “Because he can eat my fuckin’ dick if he ever hurts you, (F/N).” “He hasn’t hurt me, Abraham.” You whispered, running your fingers through his hair gently. “I’m okay.” His eyes met yours momentarily, and he let out a soft chuckle, fingers running through the ends of your hair. “I gotta get going-“ “You can stay a little longer, can’t ya’ sugar?” Glancing out the window, the last of the house lights had gone out, and you sighed softly with a nod. “Just for a few more hours.” “No!” The scream startled everyone, the darkness surrounding the group stiffening for a mere moment. “Now that’s a big pair of lady balls, right there! Woo, baby.” The voice pierced your ears, lips parting as heavy footsteps made their way towards you. “What’s so special about Big Red over there? Got a thing for strawberries, little darlin’?” “Don’t call me that.” You growled. “I do think I told you...” The man crouched down in front of you, a gloved hand brushing some hair out of your face. “If anybody makes a sound, I’ll kill you all. But you’re kind of smokin’ hot! And I really don’t enjoy killin’ hot women like yourself.” “Don’t-Don’t hurt him.” Your voice came out as a cracked whisper, licking you’re lips as you glanced up at him. “Me...take me instead. He-he doesn’t deserve this. But me? One swing and I’d be out, wouldn’t give you anymore trouble.” “Takin’ one for the team. Now that’s sweet as sugar.” Negan snickered, biting his lip. “I like you. What’s your name?” Your breath came out hitched, gulping slowly. “(F/N).” His finger dragged across your jawline, and you nodded slowly, lips parted. Your breathing was heavy with nerves, hands shaking. “I’ll do anything. Just-just don’t hurt him.” “Tell you what...I won’t kill little strawberry shortcake over there, and I won’t kill you either.” Negan stood up, looking at the ground. “I am a very, very patient man. Ask and you shall receive! That girl over there, Rick? Bigger gonads than you’ll ever fuckin’ have.” He pressed the tip of his bat, Lucille, to your father’s cheek, a smirk tugging his lip. A sob escaped you. When you meant don’t kill abraham, you didn’t want him to take your dad out instead. Negan looked at you, an eyebrow raised. The emotion that was held within your eyes told it all. “This is your daddy, I’m guessin’? That’s a shame.” He snickered, biting his lip. “But lessons do have to be learned. Y’all gotta read the room and get the message! And quite frankly, I don’t think y’all really understand yet. And Lucille? She’s thirsty.” He looked around, swinging Lucille loosely in his fingertips. “Now I am a man of my word, a pretty damn stand up guy! And I never fucking lie.” Without a second to blink, the bat slammed against Glenn’s head, tilting down. When your friend looked up, his eye was nearly popped out. Blood dripping down his cheek, mouth-“ You sat up with a loud gasp, looking around. The watch tower was empty besides a sleeping Abraham, his soft snores filling your ears. You leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead before climbing down the ladder. You sneaked back to your house, biting your lip as you snuck around the hard wood floors, making sure not to creak on a step or knock into a desk. Walking to your room you grabbed a bag and keys to a car, stuffing a bag of overnight clothes and a toothbrush, throwing it over your shoulder. The drive was slow, you savored your time. In the CD player was a two track disk for some indie band Sasha used to listen to. She wasn’t around anymore though, Sasha was at the Hilltop with Maggie. You missed Maggie, but part of you was scared to talk to her. Some part of you blamed yourself for Glenn’s death, because if Abraham died, Glenn never would have. Even then, you felt selfish. Abraham was still here, and that’s all you ever wanted. The gates around the Sanctuary were alive. Guards were unpacking truckloads, Walkrs were chained to the fence posts. Inside the building was laughter and drinks clattering together and conversation being made. It was alive, alive with life you didn’t know anymore. “Take me to Negan.” You snarled to a guard who made their way over to you, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. “Look what we have he-“ The burly man’s snicker was cut off by you grabbing his ear tightly, pulling him down to your height. “I said...take me to Negan!” He didn’t have much of a choice as th tip of your knife subtly pressed to his side. “Do you think that a good idea? We have you surrounded.” “You kill me and Negan slaughters you for fun. Take me to him.” “As you wish.” The man grunted out, taking you into the Sanctuary rather harshly. “Leave me.” You ordered as you stood in front of the door to Negan’s room. The man silently walked off. You knocked on the door, jaw set and eyes hoooded, your lip trapped between your teeth as you clutched the strap of the backpack. The door opened, and Negan stood tall and strong. His chest wasn’t bare and a towel was wrapped around his waist, drips of water cascading down his skin. Your words got caught in the back of your throat, and his eyebrows raised in pleasure to see you. “Well I’ll be damned. Just couldn’t wait for m-“ You cut him off by grabbing his face in your hands, kissing him deeply as you pushed him back into the room, the door closing with your foot. A plan was evolving in your mind, and gaining Negan’s trust was the first thing on the list. Sex was a form of trust that he would always comply to, and that you knew well. “I guess you can be on top.” He snickered as you pressed him into the bed, your body grinding against his as he let his hands wander your body, tugging the hem of your shirt up until it came off your head. Leaning down, you pressed your lips into his jawline, gently nipping at the rough skin of his neck, your hands undoing the towel that covered his hardening erection. “Let’s play a game.” You murmured, mouth against his ear now. “I’ve always liked a good deal of cards.” Negan groaned in return, eyes closing as you let your hand wander down, slowly pumping at his boner. A moan escaped his lips, his face burying itself in your neck to leave hickeys and marks and bruises, marking you as his momentarily. “I sneak over here, give you everything you want and need. And you...” You dragged your finger down his chest, sliding beneath the covers until he was significantly above you, your lip trapped between your teeth. “Give me everything I need in return.” “What is it you need?” “I need my people safe, Negan.” “A shrewd businesswoman, I see.” “Mmm, I suppose.” You hummed out, hand still slowly pumping at his length. “What makes you think you can give me what I need? I have smokin’ hot wives here, waiting for me every second. What makes Little miss daddy’s girl Grimes special?” His hand closed around your throat, and he gently brought you up, your faces level as he let his hands massage your thighs. You felt him pressing against your entrance, his fingers brushing down your skin until they reached your breasts. “I actually want you. I’m better than them, I can give you everything you want and more.” “That wasn’t a nice thing to say about my smokin’ hot wives.” Negan growled, pressing you beneath him. “You just lost your topping privileges, sugar.” Mentally, you winced at the name, but physically, a smirk graced your lips. “I’ve always liked to be shown who’s in charge.” “Good thing you met me, hmm?” Negan snickered, slowly pushing into you. In unison, you moaned, arms thrown around his neck as your lips met his, fingers running through his hair. “Thatta girl. Show daddy how good you feel.” Biting down on your lip, you grinded your hips against his when he pushed all the way in, groaning softly. “Come on, daddy. Fuck me like a whore-” “Spoil you like a princess.” He finished, beginning to pump in and out of you roughly. “See what’s happens? When you give in and see what’s good for you?” “Maybe I’ll sneak out more.” Your nails dragged down his back, and he grunted again, head thrown back. “Slap me.” “What?” “I said slap me.” He ordered more roughly. Without even thinking about it, your palm slammed across his cheek, the corner of the ring you always wore making a cut across his cheek. Negan buried his face in your hair, teeth nipping at his ear as you met his every thrust. Your fingers continued to pull at his hair, moaning as your walls tightened around him. “Negan I’m-“ You couldn’t finish your sentence, your orgasm washing over you in troves. Negan came after you, and you felt him cumming inside of you, but that was the least of your worries at the moment. All you wanted to do was protect Abraham. “Woo!” Mega rolled off you, collapsing beside you as a hand rested against his heaving stomach. “You left a fuckin’ mark on my cheek, sweetheart.” “To remind you.” “Remind me of what?” He snickered. “That you’re fucking whipped for me, Negan.”


	6. Chapter Six- A Shallow Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (F/N) tried to make a deal with Negan after Rick finds out about their little rendezvous.

“You can’t keep doing this.” 

Rick was pacing the kitchen in distress, Michonne standing in the corner with her arms crossed, eyes watching you like a hawk. 

“No more sneaking out.” 

Of course, you had to get caught by Michonne early in the morning while you were coming back to base camp after another round with Negan. You had continued to see him behind their back, continued to gain his trust through sex. It was a secret from everyone except Abraham, who understood, but didn’t necessarily like it. 

“Dad, you have to understand-“ 

“Where were you, (F/N)?” Michonne looked at you, lips pursing together tightly. 

“Michonne, I was just out.” 

“You’ve always hated mornings. You think I don’t know my own daughter, (F/N)? I’m trying to keep you safe, but I can’t keep up with you if you’re always sneaking around. All alone in the woods? You could’ve been hurt.” 

“Dad it isn’t like that! I wasn’t in the woods.” You explained in exasperation, groaning quietly. 

“What do you mean you weren’t in the woods? Who were you with?” Michonne rushed out in nervousness, eyebrows knitted together. 

“Negan.” 

Rick stared at you blankly for a moment, his hands which rested against the counter where he leaned clenching tightly. Beneath his blue eyes, you saw the familiar swirl of madness that so rarely graced them. “You were with him?” His voice was shaking, quiet beneath his aggravated breaths. 

“How many times have you snuck out?” Michonne asked, looking at you closely. She always knew if you were lying. 

“Eleven or twelve.” 

“Why do you even go there?” Rick snapped, jaw clenching. 

“Dad...I just-I-“ Your eyes filled with tears, a sniffle escaping you. “You have to understand. I’m doing this all for us. To protect us.” 

“(F/N), I won’t ask again. Why do you see him?” Your dad asked the burning question once more, his heart now beating quickly with nerves. He had a feeling it wasn’t for anything good, and that feeling was right. 

“Dad please. Don’t-don’t make me say it.” 

“Why are you seeing him?! What are you doing?” 

Michonne glanced at your snapping father who shouted so loudly it woke the whole house up, Judith upstairs beginning to wail. You heard Carl’s footsteps, and the door opening. Soon, the crying stopped. 

“Rick, stop. Come on.” Michinne gave you a soft glance over her shoulder, grabbing his wrist and walking out the door with him. 

The morning passed, and soon it came afternoon. You still sat at the kitchen island, sipping a cup of coffee when you heard Carl walk down. 

“Why was dad yelling this morning?” He asked, grabbing an apple from the fridge. 

“Because of me.” 

Carl snickered, looking at you. “What’s new?” 

“No this is...this is bad, Carl. I’ve been sneaking out, almost every night for the past two weeks to go see Negan.” 

His eyes shifted up to meet yours, his eyebrows furrowing. “Negan? For what?” 

You remained silent, looking down. 

“No...You’re not...” 

You nodded, more tears threatening to spill. “It isn’t always bad. He can be gentle.” 

“Okay that’s disgusting, first of all.” Carl let out a dry laugh of disgust, sighing softly. “I can see why dad would yell.” 

“Yeah, me too. I’ve been doing it to protect us. We made a deal, me and Negan. I give him, you know...and he doesn’t hurt anybody. At first I did it to save Abraham, because I could tell Negan didn’t like him. But now I’m scared he’s gonna start shooting people dead because our supplies have been running low.” 

“Maybe when he comes today, you can make another deal with him? One that doesn’t make dad so angry.” 

There was a tapping on the door, the sound wood on wood makes, and you looked at Carl with widening eyes. “You know nothing of this, Carl. Don’t tell Negan, don’t tell anyone. And don’t let dad see us.” You begged, standing up and rushing towards the door. 

Regaining yourself through a deep breath and the shake of your head, you opened the door and smiled when you saw Negan. “Hey.” 

“Long time no see, darlin’.” Negan snickered, kissing you cheek. “And you, ya’ little badass. What’ve you been up to? Fuckin’ any shit up yet?” Carl stared at him for a few moments, and Negan groaned. “No response?” 

“Yeah.” Carl shrugged, adjusting his hat nervously. “I’ve been, uh, good.” 

Negan chuckled, clasping a hand onto Carl’s shoulder. “That’s my boy.” 

The front door opened once more, and in walked Rick and Michonne. “Ah! If it isn’t the king and queen of this humble village. What do you have for old Negan today?” 

Your dad looked at him, eyes narrowing. Negan made his way towards him, Lucille glistening against his leather jacket. Your father still articulated no response. 

“The only god damn member of the Grimes family who bothers answering, is your hot bedbug of a daughter. And you better believe it, Rick,” Negan leaned back for a minute, grinning at your dad. “She is quite vocal when it comes to me.”

“You son of a bitch!” Your dad drew his hand back, balling it up and slamming it into Negans nose. For a moment he stumbled back, his hand going up to cup his nose. Blood trickled down his lip, and his eyes darkened. 

“Now because I’m more of a gentleman than you, little Rick the prick, I’m not gonna hit back in front of that pretty daughter of yours. But you better fuckin’ believe I’m gonna fuck your shit up when she ain’t around.”

“All talk, Negan. I’d like to see you try.” Rick growled. 

“Rick.” Michonne gently grabbed his hand. “Stop this. Come on, we have to unpack.” 

“Don’t bother puttin’ any of it back for your rations. It all goes in my truck. Let this be the first day of your fuckin’ punishment.” Negan glared them down, watching them walk out. “Carl, you better go help that pretty step mom of yours. She might not have any time to unload, between consoling that child like excuse of a dad you have.” 

“Carl, listen to Negan.” You whispered, nodding your head towards the door. 

He looked at you in exasperation, before grudgingly making his way to the door and exiting. “He fuckin’ punched me!” 

“Negan, let me see it. It’s bleeding really bad, your lip is cut too.” You led him to the kitchen island and sat him down, grabbing the first aid and gently wiping off his blood. 

“I’ve always loved a woman who cares about me.” He chuckled.

“Yeah well I don’t want the carpet to be blood stained.” You joked softly, smiling as you dabbed away the blood that now crusted his nose. 

Negan looked at you, grinning a bit. “You’re funnier than your daddy, that’s for sure.” He hummed out, biting down on his lip. 

“I do understand where he’s coming from though, and I’m sure you do to.” You murmured, tossing the bloody towel away before running your fingers through his hair. “If you ever had a daughter, and learned she was sleeping with someone you hated, wouldn’t you be a little mad?” 

He remained quiet, closing his eyes for a moment as his head tilted back. 

“It’s easy to forget that we’re still human, Negan. This world? This isn’t real life. This isn’t who we are. Whoever you were before all this, you gotta keep ahold of that. My dads forgotten who he is, and Carl’s starting to too.” 

“You sure do gotta way with words.” He murmured, looking down at you closer. “Before all this who were you?” 

“The same girl you’re looking at now. A little younger and a little thinner,” a giggle escaped you, and your thumb gently brushed over his dimpled cheek. “But still the same nonetheless. I was still in high school, about to go to college. Then everything happened.” You explained, grabbing his hand and leading him to the coach. “And you?” 

“Gym teacher.” 

“No way?” Your eyes widened as you looked at him, and he chuckled smoothly. 

“Yes way.” 

“That’s why you’re so mean.” 

A hearty laugh left his lips and he nodded, letting you sit close beside him. “Sure I am.” 

“Make a promise to me, Negan?” 

He looked at you seriously, nodding slowly. “Anything in the world, and I’ll make sure you get it.”

“Try and be nice to my father? No more games, no more power moves. Please, Negan? I’m on my knees begging you.” 

“Darlin’, that’s not how the world really works...” 

“But that’s how it has to start working now, Negan. We’re rebuilding, revising, repopulating. Alexandria is strong, and so is the Sanctuary! If we all just work together we can be even stronger! What if there’s a group out there bigger than the four of us? If we’re divided, we wouldn’t be able to stop them.” 

“Now, sugar, I can’t just stop watching over the camps-“ 

“I’m not saying that. Negan, the Kingdom is huge! It’s acres, and acres, and acres. They have crops and they have schools. We all could combine there, become stronger.” 

A scoff escaped him, and he shook his head. “I don’t know about tha-“ 

“Negan please!” You begged in exasperation, and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“You’re forgettin’ your place, little girl.” Negan stood up, towering above you. Yet you stood tall as well, facing him head on. 

“And you’re forgetting yours.” You snarled back. 

Negan opened his mouth to speak, and for a moment you saw his grip on Lucille tighten, before he exhaled through his nose and leaned back momentarily. And then, a little laugh produced from him. “Tell ya what...” 

“What are you gonna tell me?” You asked, arms crossed as you got a little more aggravated. 

“I will definitely think about this.” His voice was serious now, and you knew by the lack of sarcastic emotion on his face, he meant what he was saying. “I’m not kidding. I’ll discuss it with Simon, see what he-“ 

“Simon isn’t you, Negan. He shouldn’t influence your opinion.” 

He turned from where he was about to leave the house, giving you a gentle look. “I know, but this can’t be can overnight thing. Like I said sugar, I gotta sleep on it.” He murmured as he stepped out the door. 

“Negan?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you let us keep some of the food? Please?” 

He chuckled, nodding. “Sure I can.” 

And with that, he stepped out.


	7. Chapter Seven- The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (F/N) sets up a meeting with Maggie, Negan, Rick, and King Ezekiel without them knowing. Things go downhill fast, but she’s quick to fix them.

“Our harvest yields many riches this season, Lady (F/N). Take whatever you may like. But drink from the well, and you must replenish the well. Why have you paid me this visit, fair maiden?” 

King Ezekiel stops alongside you, his head high as you two walked the path that winded through the Kingdom. 

“I thank you, my King, but that’s not why I’m visiting you today.” You began to explain yourself, looking up at him with a soft smile. 

“Then what troubles you, Lady (F/N)?” 

“I need to speak with you, one on one. A private ordeal of sorts, about a plan I’ve been creating for the four...what do you call them?” 

“Realms.” 

“Yes, realms. I guess...anyway! I don’t want anyone from the Kingdom knowing about this, so it must be kept secret.” 

“Lady (F/N), is everything alright? If Alexandria needs out help protecting their walls from the Saviors-“ 

You cut Ezekiel off, shaking your head. “No, King Ezekiel. It isn’t about that. Please, may I explain it all to you later?” 

“As you wish, fair maiden. We shall meet tonight, at the outpost, and there we will discuss this issue of yours. Until then, maiden, I shall leave you.” 

Ezekiel gave you a bow, to which you awkwardly returned, waving as he walked off. 

————

“Negan?” You asked quietly, biting down on your lip. The room was dark and quiet, no one awake besides the bare chested man beside you. His arms were right across your body, his cheek on your shoulder. 

“Hmm?” 

“We need to have a meeting. But away from here and away from Alexandria.” 

His breathing hitched in some foreign emotion, and he sat up a bit in his side, looking at you. “What do you mean? What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing! I just-this is super important to me. Okay? I’ll explain it all when we get there.” 

He thought it over for a moment before closing his eyes and nodding. “Give me a time and a place, darlin’.” 

You smiled, nodding. “You’re too kind, Negan.” You joked quietly, kissing his ear. 

“What can I say? I am a giver.” 

———— 

“Maggie, I need your help.” You whispered as you pulled away from her warm embrace, gulping slowly. Maggie was once your closest friend, but after Glenn died, distance separated you. Both emotional and physical. 

“Anything, (F/N). Whatever you need.” 

“I’m going to tell you the truth, alright? And I need you to understand where I’m coming from.” You looked at her, blinking blankly. 

“Alright, yeah. Of course I’ll understand. What is it?” 

“Tonight, at the Kingdoms outpost off I-45,” You looked at her to make sure she knew what you were talking about. 

“Yeah, I know where that is.” She assured you. 

“I’m having a meeting. Just with Ezekiel, my dad, you, and Negan.” 

“Why’s Negan gotta be there?” Her voice turned cold, and you nervously cleared you throat. 

“I’ve been working with him to try and make a deal. I’ve been...worried, lately. I fear there may be a larger threat than anything Negan to do to us, something that can wipe us all out easily. If we just work together-“ 

“He murdered my husband, I want nothing to do with him.” Maggie snapped. 

“Maggie, please. Alexandria and the Hilltop aren’t strong enough! I’ve seen these people...you don’t understand.” 

“What people?” Her eyebrows furrowed, and she slowly turned to you. 

Shaking your head, you felt your arms rise with goosebumps. “I-I’ll explain it all later. Please Maggie? Please? It’s what Glenn would’ve done.” 

She looked at you, her face falling. Maggie knew you were right. “I’ll think about it.” 

————

“Dad, I’m going somewhere.” 

You looked at him and Michonne, both talking over the kitchen counter. Outside the world was dark, midnight slowly creeping over the earth. 

“And I want you to come with me.” 

“What’s this about?” Rick asked, eyebrows furrowing a bit as he stood. 

“I just...please come with me? I’ll explain everything. Michonne I want you there too, please. You have to-just-“ A groan left your lips and they looked at you in confusion, glancing between one another. 

“We’ll go.” 

“Michonne! We don’t know what this-“ 

“You don’t trust your own daughter?” Your jaw clenched as you stood your ground, glaring at him. 

Rick shook his head, looking down. “I’m sorry...you’re right. Let me go get my keys, I’ll drive us.” He turned to you, sighing softly. “I love you, (F/N), don’t forget that okay? I’m sorry I’ve been so distant.” 

“I really appreciate this dad, but we’ve gotta get going. You’ll understand later. Please.” 

The drive was quick and easy, and you snuck into the Outpost with knives in your hands, in case anyone flaked, or a Walker roamed in by accident. Inside there was already King Ezekiel and Shiva, the tiger purring with her head resting on his lap. “Ah! Lord Rick, Lady Michonne,” he nodded his head towards you. “What brings you with Lady (F/N) on this dutiful adventure?” 

“They’re staying with me, King Ezekiel.” You explained, smiling a bit. “And we have more company arriving soon. I don’t want anyone jumping to conclusions, I don’t want anyone becoming quick to fight. Do you all understand me?” 

Everyone nodded, and you heard shuffling outside. In walked Maggie, looking around the room. “Rick! Michonne!”She hugged them both, giving Ezekiel a polite and simple nod of her head. “I haven’t seen you two in quite some time.” 

“It does feel like it’s been a while.” Rick agreed. 

“How’s the baby?” Michonne asked. 

“Healthy. I couldn’t ask for more.” Maggie explained. “When’s Negan getting here?” “Negan?!” The other three of them snapped in unison. Your lips parted to sigh heavily. 

Whistling came from outside, the beginning tune to Beehtoven’s Fifth filling your ears. Of course he had to be the most extra of them all when arriving. “Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear!” Negan called from the other side of the door, stepping in with a smooth smirk on his face. “Did y’all start without me? What’d I miss?” He chuckled, biting down on his lip. “We didn’t start.” You reassured, pointing him and the other to a seat. “I know I lied to a few of you, and for that I am sorry. I really am.” You stood in front of them, frowning at the thought. “But...there are people out there. Another group. And they’re not like any of us. You may think Negan’s men are the worst of the bunch, no offense,” He raised his hands in defense as if to say ‘none taken’, and you smiled a bit. “But they’re fifty times meaner. And they’re stronger than any of us. You may not believe me, and that’s alright, but I have proof. Negan, when I told you I was going on a supply run, and dad, when I said I was with Negan- I was really hunting these people down.” “(F/N)...” Rick trailer off, his eyes now full of concern. “You could’ve died-“ “Yeah, but I didn’t, dad.” You suddenly snapped, eyes narrowing at him. Negan whistled out, snickering. “Got a mouth on her...I would know.” Rick stood up from the table abruptly, and you gently put a hand out. “Sit down, dad. We’re not talking about me right now. And Negan? Shut the hell up.” He rolled his eyes like a child, arms crossing. Both Maggie and Michonne looked at each other with a mixture of concern and disbelief that you were talking to him like that. “Anyway, one of them found me. The thing with these people? They...they wear suits. Made out of human skin.” Your voice cracked softly, and you looked down a bit. “It keeps them hidden with the Walkers. And-and they’re incredibly hard to track because they whisper. They just...they barely even talk. There are so many of them. I thought I had stumbled into a hoard of walkers, they were all lined down the streets...but none of them were dead. Hundreds of them, maybe even one thousand. I-I don’t know. And they caught me, and they grabbed me and-and...” You shook your head, eyebrows furrowing. “And they did this to me.” You unbuttoned the first few buttons of your shirt, showing them the piece of skin missing on your chest. It wasn’t a very big piece, but it was still missing. Burn marks were staggered around it from when they had to use the flame to stop the blood, and you looked at everyone in the room. “The leader said to me; “So you never forget who we are. Run back to your people and tell them-tell them that we’re coming. And we need more-more...” You shook your head a bit, looking down once more. “Skin.” Everyone was looking at you closely, eyelids hooded and lips parted. “I believe this young maiden.” King Ezekiel finally spoke, standing and setting s hand on your shoulder. “If what she says does happen and we turn her away, we all will live to regret it. We must unite as one.” Negan looked at the people around him, rubbing his temple. “You see, this ain’t gonna work.” “We made a deal!” You snarled, looking at him. “I do whatever you want, you protect my people. I am asking you to protect my people Negan, and I expect you to do it.” “I don’t really like your tone.” He stood, facing you with narrowing eyes. “And I don’t like being lied to.” You squared off to him, lifting your chin with prideful dignity. “Lied to? I told you the day we met, I’m a fuckin’ stand up guy.” “Oh, are you? Because you don’t act like it.” “Don’t act like it?” Negan scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. I’ll go to the circus that the clown runs.” He nodded his head towards Ezekiel, jaw clenching. “That’s not good enough. I don’t want any of us getting hurt! The Kingdom had enough room for us all to combine and maybe-maybe then we’ll be big enough to take these people out!” “Why does it matter what the Saviors do?” Maggie’s voice was cold as ice, her eyes boring into Negans, as if she wanted to kill him with her bare hands. “They don’t care about any of us.” “But I care about some of them, Maggie.” You looked at her, your voice a whisper. “We can put everything that happened behind us. With some difficulty, maybe. But I believe (F/N).” Rick said, looking at everyone with discernment. “And when it comes to this, she has the reigns.” “I trust her too.” Michonne nodded. “And I as well.” Ezekiel spoke. Maggie looked at them, her paling face nodding a bit. “I...I guess I’ll help too. I’m with you.” Everyone looked at Negan who grunted quietly, eyes rolling. “Negan?” You asked softly, hand gently setting on his bicep, which clenched beneath your touch as he adjusted his shoulder, his hand wrapping around Lucille. “Fine.”


End file.
